Somebody up there hates me
by ShadowedSaint
Summary: Jasmen is Tenten's friend her best friend they promised to be ninja's together. But what happened? Follow Jasmen in her life and see what happens first fanfic pls no flames no pairings yet R&R pls


Another day had passed and still no sign of him does this mean he'll never come back I wondered... Not that's it's possible to slow him down. Within 2 hours of endless staring out of my window on the second floor of the orphanage I started to lose hope. He promised, he said he would never leave me. Would he forget about me? I knew nothing about this person other than the fact he was strong and from the village in hidden in the leaves. I've never been there before only in my deepest dreams. I've always been stuck in this freaking place, my best friend had moved off to be a ninja she always wanted to be one we both did it's our dream I had no hope now Tenten left, and so did the old guy who said he would help me there was nothing else for me to do but go through the motions to make the owners happy. I smile at the table and answered the questions from people who might be adopting me. I made sure they would never pick me to take home how? Well I am not a force to mess with nobody can put up with me they never had been able to... it's kind of sad really. I and Tenten-sama were close and they broke even that. What did I do to deserve this? My other friends were older than us or got moved to another place it was really hard to give them up. "Jasmen have you done your chores yet?" I heard the "Head Master" call up to me she knew I would have done them all ready. I mean there's nothing else to do in the middle of no where. "Yes I have." I said in my small voice. My voice had gotten much quieter since my friends left. I used to be much funnier to be around. Not anymore though..."Jasmen you have somebody here for you, be on your best behavior I think you might get outta here today." My consoler said she was waaaaaaaaay to happy no matter what you could tell her the world would blow up tomorrow and she would laugh... Plus she's a morning person." I'm coming." I said in my smallest voice by the way she talked it made them sound like they would not like a shy child. Yes I am an evil mastermind. I came down the steps past the grandfather clock and into the "parlor" which is just a waiting room with a piano. I looked in around the corner shyly. And gasped "Tenten!!!!!!!" And next to her stood a guy dressed in green spandex. The guy who said he'd help me I ran over to my friend and hugged her. "Waaaah ! Holy crow you scared me who are you?" I looked at my friend could she have forgotten me after two years? (She's on team guy now) Her eyes widen and a grin spread across her face. "JASMEN" Tenten screamed and tackled me. Not wanting to be squished I jumped out of her way. Almost like we gave a secret command we began our game. Of course I noticed briefly the look of shock and a strange look of something else in another or her teammates eyes I'm not sure if it was a boy or girl... Whatever if I wasn't on my toes I would lose and I never lost. I jumped out of the way again we both charged and jumped back before we hit. Everyone was watching us they all wonder what we did in our room all those hours they were now seeing it. We circled each other for a while them she lunged and I jumped over her head and tackled her from behind and tickled her with out any sighs of mercy. Then my headmaster spoke up "if you ladies are done I think we need to talk to this gentleman here about the paper work" I looked up and the spandex wearing dude" You came back" I said in a whisper nobody no matter what once they saw me they never came back. "Of course I am MIGHT GUY I WILL NEVER LEAVE SOMEBODY AS YOUTHFULL AS YOU IN THIS PLACE ALL ALONE! And OUR YOUTHFULL FLOWER TENTEN TOLD US ABOUT YOU!!!" I kind of just stared at him and looked at Tenten "So this is why you never wrote me back huh?"

I asked back to my teasing ways. "Well it's more of his fault he doesn't let me take a break from training..."Tenten said pointing to the he/she person and then scratching behind her head. "Wait that's a dude?" I whispered to her She laughed "That the first thing I thought when I saw him too he's a cool jerk." Tenten said. "I can hear you both you know" The guy said opening his eyes. "WOW he's a huyga!!!" I said nearly yelling. "Yep and he knows Hinata she's his cousin" Tenten said ignoring the glare she got from him in return. "I see what you mean about the whole "cool jerk" thing now." "Well it's all settled now Jasmen meet your new guardian Might Guy." The head master said "YAYZ!! Wait do you know if I'll be able to become a ninja?" Guy looked sad "You have to know the basics and pass the entire test but if you can I'm sure you'll be A GRAND YOUTHFULL NINJA!!" "Gee thank so much how long would I have until these tests?" I asked Guy but he avoided the question for the time being... "WELL FIRST YOU MUST MEET MY YOUTHFUL STUDENS." Guy shouted was going to have to get used to that I guess. "You already know me Tenten, that's Neji over there and that's Lee" As soon as she said lee a mini Guy popped up and yelled in my face: "HELLO YOUNG YOUTHFULL FLOWER WHAT IS YOU NAME?" I looked at him and every one looked at me if I was mean things would not go well But if I was too nice well that might not be as bad but here it goes... "Hi I'm Jasmen I don't have a last name or at least one I can rember. My best friends are Temari, Hinata, and Tenten. And if you don't like them then I don't like you." I said smiling sweetly after the threat in my last words. Neji just smirked which was highly annoying. "So how long do I have until I have to take the tests?" I asked Guy "Jas you only have 1 week." Tenten said...."Well that's just great." I looked up at the sky and said "Which one of you hates me?" The only thing that happened was a bird flew over and pooped on my shoes.


End file.
